


The Winner Takes it All

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Brief Stephen/Jared, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior alpha, Jensen, doesn’t think that anything of importance is going to happen in his senior year. But then he meets Jared, a newly-presented omega whose scent calls to Jensen in ways nothing ever has. The minute he smells Jared, he wants him. And, normally, he would just ask him out.</p><p>There’s only one problem: Stephen Amell, the alpha tutoring Jared in stats. The other alpha also has his eye on Jared and Jensen’s simply not going to let that happen. No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sudden, Like a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> My J2 high school AU. This is a pretty short story that I originally wrote on tumblr. But, now that it's done, I figured I'd post it here.

Things at Fairway High School were always pretty great for Jensen Ackles.

He was a football prodigy by the start of his sophomore year and an invaluable asset to the team by the end of it. He skipped right up to varsity, only staying in junior varsity for two weeks before the coaches were making arrangements and trying to hash out agreements with the sporting directors of the school board.

He was smart too, got good grades and everything. Everyone liked him. He oozed charisma and charm and a subtle kind of power always seemed to be radiating off of him. He was confident, with a good head on his shoulders. By the middle of his sophomore year, he was hanging out with senior varsity players and quickly making a good reputation for himself. He had quickly become one of the coolest kids in school and it all seemed to happen overnight.

Needless to say, no one was surprised when he presented as alpha during the summer between his sophomore and junior year. When he came back for grade 11, he was the alpha of the school, leading their football team to victories time after time, basking in the attention of all the pretty omega and beta girls that surrounded him. Yes, Jensen was living the life as far as he was concerned. He had victories, plenty of unmated sex partners, and a few scholarships under his belt already.

With scholarships already being offered and AP classes out of the way, senior year was shaping up to be a pretty easy-breezy time. Jensen was ready to have little to no stress. He was just going to play football, keep his grades up, and then graduate. That was the plan.

And then Jared Padalecki came along and turned Jensen’s world on its head.

*

Jared’s eyes flit nervously from place to place, scanning the hallway for an opening. He’s in heat, on suppressants, but still in heat. The suppressants just make things easier but that doesn’t stop the fact that he has to wear scent-neutralizing underwear which, as he found out last night, they actually made.

Jared’s been adjusting to this new set of rules he has to follow. Being an omega isn’t something he ever planned on. Of course, he never thought he would be an alpha either but he’d been sure he was just going to present as beta and then move on with his life. And being omega isn’t bad or, even, odd. Male omegas are more rare, but certainly not unheard of. His problem isn’t the fact that he’s an omega, it’s the fact that  _he’s_  an omega.

Jared just doesn’t feel like he’s cut out for this life, no matter how much his biology seems to disagree.

Omegas can only mate with alphas and, in the last two weeks, he’s been approached by four alphas who’ve tried to ask him out in some form or another. And he just isn’t used to it. He’s not used to attention, to flattery and flirting. It makes him chafe and flush and stutter. If he were any other omega, he’d probably handle things with a certain diction and grace. But he’s not.

He’s Jared. He’s awkward and skinny and excitable. He doesn’t know how to deal with the onslaught of alpha attention.

In fact, the reason he’s standing here now, waiting for the hallway to clear before he moves is because he knows how he smells. He really isn’t in the mood to be stopped by another alpha just so that he can stutter his way through a rejection and watch another handsome face crumple in disappointment. That’s got to be the worst part, he thinks. He hates watching them get their hopes up, only to see the fire die behind their eyes.

They’re all very respectful of course. It’s against their nature to be rude or uncouth with omegas but Jared still feels guilty. He’d like to give them all a chance and he would, if he could. But Jared doesn’t know how to do the whole dating thing, or how to navigate the minefields that are relationships. He’d more than love to give one of these prospective alphas a chance but he knows that they would eventually tire of him.

It’s not a self-esteem thing, really. Jared’s not prone to dramatics. He likes himself, and he likes being around people and, in reality he’s very charismatic and charming. But he’s got this nasty habit of putting his foot in his mouth and, in high school, he’s found it’s easier to be quiet. When he does talk, it’s always too much or too loud or too eager. He drives people away with his enthusiasm so he’s learned to show only a modicum of his enthusiasm and, even more, to not invite problems into his life.

In his opinion, letting an alpha in would only spell out heartbreak and disappointment. So he avoids it at all costs and when he sees the crowd break and only a few betas are left in the hall, he makes his move, darting off toward the direction of his next class.

He makes it into class just fine and then sits down, puffing out a breath of relief. He shifts in his seat, and then sighs. He actually hates this class. It’s stats and, usually, Jared’s pretty decent at math. But he hates stats with a burning passion. This is the only class he has a C in and his parents don’t really care but he does. He’s got straight A’s besides this one class and he knows his teacher, Mr. Beaver, can see how frustrated he is with the material.

Either way, Jared sits through the hour-long class, taking notes as diligently possible with his heat making his skin itch. Again, the suppressants just lessen the intensity. They keep him from making slick and keep his body from sending out pheromones to alphas. But he can still feel it, feel the way his skin is pulled too-tight over his bones.

After class, Mr. Beaver stops him, beckoning him over to his desk. Jared knows he’s not in trouble but his stomach still clenches unpleasantly. That may just be his heat though.

“I think you could do with a tutor,” is all Mr. Beaver says. “I’ve got one lined up for you, a junior. He’s a good kid, good at stats. He’s an alpha, on the football team so you won’t be meeting with him every day but I figured two days a week would be good enough.”

“An alpha?” Jared asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Is that a problem?”

“N-no,” Jared assures, “it’s just…I’m uh, you know, an omega and, uh…”

“Don’t you worry,” Mr. Beaver says kindly, “Stephen’s a good kid. He’ll keep his hands to himself and, you know, all you gotta do is tell him no. If that doesn’t work, you come find me or anyone else on campus. It’s a heavy crime, assaultin’ an omega. I could always arrange a beta tutor, though, if it’s really an issue for you.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just…adjusting,” Jared admits. He doesn’t want Mr. Beaver to have to find someone else to tutor him and he certainly doesn’t want to accept some second-best beta tutor if the best stats tutor in school is this Stephen guy. Jared’s nothing if not a perfectionist. He supposes he could be making mountains out of mole hills, anyway.

He walks out of the classroom and right into whoever was standing outside it. He forgot about passing period and the entire hallway is clogged with people. Jared’s overwhelmed with a hundred different alpha scents. But he has enough mind to apologize to the guy he bumped into.

“No worries,” the voice says in a soft drawl, “kinda packed here, ain’t it?”

Jared looks up and smiles but then he can’t remember when he was going to say because before him, is Jensen Ackles AKA: the most beautiful alpha he’s ever seen. Bottle-green eyes look back at him and the alpha smiles and steps aside so Jared can get away from the door of the classroom. Jared can’t make out Jensen’s scent but those green eyes bore into his.

“What’s your name?” Jensen asks.

“Jared,” he whispers, “Jared Padalecki.”

That’s all he gets out before the bell rings, announcing the end of passing period. Jared wants to say more, to stick around until the hall clears and he can make out Jensen’s scent. But then everyone’s walking toward the classes and Jensen gets eaten up by the crowd. Jared thinks he hears his name being called but he can’t tell and he really should get to class.

Sighing, Jared walks off down the hallway, the image of smiling bottle-green eyes lingering in his mind.


	2. Powerful, Like a Thunder Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen can't get the Padalecki kid out of his head.

Jensen is in the locker room, wiping sweat from his face with a towel. He’s waiting for the showers to clear out. He’s not shy about his body but when a bunch of alphas take a shower together, it becomes some weird posturing contest and Jensen really isn’t in the mood. It isn’t like him. He usually likes to take showers and assert his dominance. He can’t help it, it’s the alpha in him. He’s not an asshole, just likes to reassure himself that he’s in control.

But he doesn’t want to deal with it today. In fact, he hasn’t wanted to deal with much for the last few days. No one ever told him that it could be like this.

Of course, he knows the effects of omegas on alphas. He’s, more than once, been the victim of an omega’s sweet scent and tantalizing flavor. It’s not new to him. But no one’s ever smelled like Jared Padalecki. He tries to talk himself down. There’s no such thing as true mates, just more compatible people than others. No matter what the stories and movies would have them believe, true mates are just a fairytale. If an omega smells particularly good to an alpha, it’s because their biology must be compatible.

But it’s not finite. They don’t  _have_ to be together and it’s not like they’ll never meet anyone else who doesn’t smell just as good. Although, it’s starting to feel that way to Jensen.

It’s all animalistic instinct and Jensen’s drowning it. He hasn’t been able to get the Padalecki kid out of his head since they first saw each other. The kid had obviously been in heat. His scent was far too strong for anything otherwise to be true. Jensen hadn’t even known the kid’s name before he wanted him. He just smelled so damn good. It had been all of five seconds and Jensen was completely gone for those brilliant hazel eyes.

And now he can’t get the kid out of his head. He tries, he does, because he doesn’t even know the kid. Plus, this new feeling, this new smell is too overwhelming and Jensen’s first instinct is to distance himself from it. Actually, he fully intends on avoiding Padalecki for the rest of year…and then Amell happens.

Stephen Amell is a junior, a good kid who made varsity at the end of his sophomore year. He’s nothing but nice, a handsome alpha who will probably take over the school once Jensen graduates. Jensen’s never spared him much thought. He’s a nice guy, a good football player, and generally pretty smart, already taking college classes and everything. Jensen likes him, has liked him from the minute they met.

He isn’t prepared when things change very quickly.

Amell walks into the locker room, having been running drills on the field for an extra thirty minutes with the junior-varsity team. His tutoring hours slightly interfere with practice on Wednesdays so the coach makes him do an extra thirty minutes of practice with the JV team, even though the varsity team’s practice technically ends an at 4. Amell’s a good sport about it, of course, and he comes strolling into the locker room at 4:30 just as Jensen’s just about to jump in the shower.

“Hey man,” Stephen says as he sheds his own clothes. Jensen nods to him and then reaches to turn on the water flow of the showerhead he’s standing under.

The water comes out hot and Jensen tilts his head back into the spray. He hears Amell turn the shower on but doesn’t turn his head. Amell doesn’t seem too interested in starting a conversation anyway. Jensen is relieved, but his agitation spikes when he hears a few of the JV players come into the locker room. Jensen sighs but continues showering.

A beefy sophomore comes into the shower with them and takes the stall next to Amell’s. Jensen tries to ignore their conversation but his ears catch the words anyway.

“Hey man, you comin’ to the part Friday night?” the sophomore asks Amell. Jensen doesn’t see it but Amell must shake his head because the next words out of the sophomore’s mouth are, “why not?”

“Can’t man, I got tutoring to do,” Stephen responds, “a new kid too. Well not new to, like, the school but new to me.”

“Sure you can’t bail?” The sophomore asks.

“Sorry, no,” Amell responds, “can’t do that to the kid. He’s a straight A student, getting a C in stats. I’ve been there and no one should have to suffer like that. Kid’s probably beating himself over the head with stats and I’d like to help.”

“You’re too nice, Amell,” the sophomore responds but it’s not malicious whatsoever. “He’s an omega, isn’t he?”

“How’d you guess?” Amell says, a grin in his voice.

“Only an omega would be worth giving up an entire Friday night for,” the sophomore responds. “What’s his name?”

“Don’t know his first name, Beaver called him Palicki or something like that, I didn’t—”

“Padalecki?” Jensen asks, and immediately wants to bash his face into the shower wall. He didn’t mean to say it, it just slipped out. All the talk of an omega and tutoring and the fact that this other alpha is tutoring that kid that’s currently wreaking havoc in Jensen’s head…it all gets the best of him and now he’s staring at Amell, waiting for the guy to confirm or deny what he’s been hearing.

“Yeah that’s it!” Amell exclaims, “Padalecki. Betting he’s a cute kid.”

“What makes you say that?” The sophomore asks as he shuts the water off. Jensen realizes how long he’s just been standing there listening to the conversation. He blushes slightly and shuts his own water off. Amell follows suit and they all walk out of the showers together.

“Just an instinct,” Amell answers with a grin. Jensen feels something ugly turn over in his stomach. God, is he  _jealous_? What right does he have? He talked to the kid for all of five seconds. Then a realization hits him.

He talked to the kid  _for all of five seconds_. That’s not long at all, not long enough to leave an impression or anything. And now Amell is going to get a whole hour of tutoring with the kid. If Jensen doesn’t do something, then Amell will make his move and Padalecki will be out of Jensen’s reach.

Since when did he want Padalecki in his reach, though? Jensen thinks indignantly, but gives up quickly. The alpha in him will not be denied. Jensen’s wanted Padalecki from the first second he saw him and it’s mind-boggling that his biology can do this to him, can make him want someone he doesn’t even know.

But he has to try because if he doesn’t, then Amell will and that just cannot happen.

He leaves the locker room, freshly showered and dressed. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do. He won’t get a chance to talk to Padalecki before Friday because of his football schedule. It’s the first game of the year with their rival school. Coach is scheduling practices like a mad man.

He feels ridiculous even considering it, wooing the kid. He should just let Amell have him. It’d make his life so much easier.

But then he thinks about it, thinks about the sweet smelling omega belonging to someone else and jealously clamps down around his gut.

 _No_ , a voice—the voice of his inner alpha—says in the back of his head,  _he’s mine_.

Jensen rolls his eyes at himself because, seriously, it’s all kind of melodramatic but he at least wants to try with Padalecki. He certainly doesn’t want the chance to be gone before he even gets to take it. He steels himself. Alright, he thinks, he’ll do it.

He’s going to woo Jared Padalecki.


	3. Quiet, Like the Wind

Jared’s first tutoring session coincides with the end of his heat, for which Jared is ever-grateful to whatever deity that may reside in the stars. He’s been nervous all week about being alone with an alpha while in heat. It’s not like he doesn’t trust Amell. His biology sort of makes him trust all alphas implicitly. If an alpha breaks that trust, they’re usually condemned or worse. It’s unheard of for an alpha to treat an omega with anything but polite respect. Omegas are precious, rarer than betas and alphas both.

Alphas can mate with both betas and omegas and betas can mate with other betas and alphas. But omegas can only mate with alphas. If an alpha finds himself mated to an omega, it’s usually forever. Not many alpha/omega pairs are broken up. Very few alpha/beta pairs break up, but it’s more likely to happen with them than it is to happen to an alpha/omega pairing.

Because of this, Jared’s been nervous around alphas since he’s presented. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust them because he does. And he likes the way they smell and wants to spend more time with all of them. That’s the problem. In heat, it’s nearly impossible to control that urge. It’s one thing to control it in class and in school hallways. His suppressants do a better job of repressing urges in social settings. But spending an hour in close quarters with a smart, presumably attractive alpha… _alone_? Jared wouldn’t have survived that. His heat wouldn’t have allowed for anything else but mating (or at least _attempted_ mating).

It probably wouldn’t happen, realistically. Sex can happen  _without_  mating and, more often than not, does. But Jared can’t help but be nervous about the possibility.

Lucky for him, his heat ends Friday morning and that has Jared much less anxious about his approaching tutoring session. He’s sure that Amell would’ve had the same iron-clad alpha restraint that all alphas are taught to have around heated omegas. But he’s happy that he won’t have to risk it.

However, this gained sense of self-control doesn’t, at all, prepare Jared for Amell in anyway shape or form.

Jared is still struck by the young alpha’s beauty and strong features. His scent is something citrusy, but earthy at the same time. It’s the smell of a young alpha, one just coming into his heritage. Amell is beautiful, to put it simply. He’s got icy blue eyes and there’s a serious set to his jaw. But his expression transforms wonderfully into a wide smile that has Jared’s heart stopping in his chest.

“Hey,” the alpha says, voice much softer than Jared’s expecting, “I’m Stephen, your tutor. You’re Jared Palicki, right?”

“Padalecki,” Jared corrects automatically but he doesn’t know when his mouth made the decision to form words. He takes a breath and the initial overwhelming smell of Stephen lessens. Jared puffs out a breath. Okay, so he’s still having residual heatwaves but he can get through an hour of this beautiful alpha tutoring him.

He hopes so, anyway.

“Why don’t you get out your stats homework and we’ll get started. Mind telling me what it is you’re having trouble with?”

Being reminded of stats is like getting cold water poured over his head. Jared suddenly comes crashing down from whatever cloud he was on and he sighs dramatically, dropping his backpack on the table.

“Everything,” he huffs. That earns him a laugh from Stephen, a sound Jared is sure he could get used to. Stephen leans in close, a little too close, and helps Jared dig his binder from his bag. They open up the statistics book and begin working.

With Stephen talking softly into Jared’s ear and Jared finally getting the material with Stephen’s explanations, the hour seems to go by extremely fast.

*

“Do you wanna come to a football game tonight?” Stephen asks while they’re packing up their books.

“Huh?” Jared asks, shoving his pencil case into his bag, head snapping up so he can raise his eyebrows at Stephen.

“I have a—we, the team, have a game tonight,” Stephen explains, “and I thought you might want to come.”

Jared mulls it over. He usually doesn’t go to football games. Genevieve and Chad—his two best friends–always try and get him to go. Gen is on the cheer team and Chad is lined up for the varsity football team next year. But it’s never been Jared’s favorite thing to do. He’s happy for his friends and supports them but he doesn’t particularly like the crowds and it’s not as if Genevieve or Chad have ever demanded his presence.

Still, being asked by this cute and older alpha is quite a different story. Jared’s inclined to say no but then a very Chad-like voice starts speaking in the back of his head. When was the last time Jared went on anything resembling a date? Sure, he’s only a sophomore in high school but he hasn’t been enjoying his new omega status at all.

He doesn’t know if he and Stephen will hit it off, out there in the not-tutoring-for-statistics world, but he’s feeling a little loose and happy. It could be the end of his heat or it could be Stephen’s citrusy pheromones. Whatever it is, Jared grins and nods his head.

“Yeah, sounds fun.”  

“Really?” Stephen asks, all lit up. “Good, okay. Yeah, cool, um…well I have to go get my uniform from the locker room. You want to come with me. It’ll be quick.”

Jared nods and they walk off down the hallway. They get outside and cross the football field where the alpha locker rooms are. Jared’s hesitant to go in but is pleased to find that the whole place smells, rather overwhelmingly, of bleach. There are few spicier scents that still linger but the alpha-smell isn’t as prominent as Jared feared it might be.

They walk to Stephen’s locker and he’s just put in his locker code when the door opens and someone walks into the locker room.

“Hey Amell,” a gruff voice says and that’s all Jared hears before he’s hit with the most intoxicating smell that’s ever hit his nose. There aren’t words to describe it, rich and succulent and it must be something close to the Nectar of the Gods because Jared never even knew that something that smelled this good could exist. He immediately snaps around to look for the source of the smell and all the breath goes out of his lungs when he sees who it is.

The scent is so intense, Jared doesn’t even smell Stephen’s citrusy aroma. He’s surrounded by the smell of ambrosia, as Jared’s decided it is. It can’t be anything else. His eyes meet green orbs that are staring right back at him. Stephen is oblivious to the moment they’re having.

“Hey Ackles,” Stephen answers back before throwing his uniform in his duffle bag and turning to Jared. “You ready to go Jared? Jared?”

Jared snaps out his daze and the smell of Jensen calms a little bit. Stephen’s citrusy scent comes back and Jared finds it oddly grounding. He looks at Jensen who’s looking at them with a blank face. His eyes are fixed on Jared, though. The omega can feel the burn of his stare.

“Hello Jared,” Jensen says, his voice lower than, perhaps, intended. Jared blinks. Jensen Ackles knows his name? Jared remembers ramming the older boy in the hallway but couldn’t imagine that the alpha might remember his face, let alone his name.

“H-hi al–Jensen,” Jared stutters. The instinct submit to the older boy becomes strong and he moves closer to Stephen whose scent isn’t nearly as intimidating or arousing.

“Can we get out of here, Stephen?” Jared mumbles. He has to get away from the smell of Jensen. It’s overpowering and terrifying and he can’t even begin to imagine what it might mean.

“Yeah sure,” Stephen says with a grin. He puts a gentle, guiding hand on the small of Jared’s back and they move past Jensen and out of the locker room. Jensen watches them go, face still carefully blank even as he stares a hole through the back of Jared’s head.

When they make it out the locker room, Jared takes a deep breath and the fresh air combined with Stephen’s comforting smell all make Jared feel light years better, and more control of himself. He unconsciously leans into Stephen’s warmth, his head still fuzzy with Jensen.

“You okay, man?” Stephen says, always polite and stepping slightly away from Jared.

“Yeah just…he’s kind of impressive, isn’t he?” Jared asks, hoping he doesn’t sound too awe struck.

“Who? Jensen? Oh yeah, totally,” Stephen says without a trace of insincerity, “had me convinced I was a beta the first few weeks on the team. I didn’t care what my doctor said. Jensen’s one of the most alpha alphas to ever alpha. Does that even make sense?

Stephen laughs and Jared can’t help but giggle too but, in a weird way, it  _does_  make sense. Whatever it is that alphas have that makes them alphas, Jensen just seems to have  _more_ of it. Jared tries to put it out of his head because he’s supposed to be on a date with Stephen, well, a kind-of date.

Jared likes Stephen, he really does. The hour long tutor session was better than Jared ever expected. Stephen’s nice, sweet, and unintimidating and doesn’t make Jared feel as if he’s coming unhinged.

Jensen is none of those things. Jensen is dangerous.

But even as he tries to convince himself of it, Jared knows deep down in his gut: the truth.

He’s screwed.


	4. Deep, Like the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party but Jensen preoccupied and getting desperate.

They lose the game.

It’s a pretty heavy blow, being the first game of the year and against their biggest rivals. Currently Jensen is sitting in the locker room, head in his hands, as his best friend lays into him about the last play of the game. They could have won, almost did. But Jensen fumbled it away in the last few seconds and that was that. They lost and the whole team had had their turns ragging on Jensen. Most of them were just teasing. They’ve all had bad games before. But coach had been very serious when he came at Jensen, growling low in his chest and talking about making Jensen train twice as hard.

He deserves it, he supposes.

And now, Chris is currently in his face about the whole thing.

“You had it, Jensen!” He exclaims, “I saw it with my own eyes! I was standing right there, could’ve made the catch myself if that beefy motherfucker wasn’t blocking my way. What happened out there? That was the biggest game of our season aside from championships and you fumbled it away! And this is our senior year, Jenny! We can’t do this again next year. You’ve ended our high school career on a loss! Way to go!”

“Oh would you shove it up your ass?” Jensen growls, cutting off Chris’ rant. “Might wanna think about signin’ up for the drama club, Chrissie. The way you act, could get a fuckin’ Oscar.”

Chris gapes at him, blue eyes cold and lips forming a pout. He glares for a few more seconds and Jensen meets his stare, unyielding. It isn’t long before Chris’ lips are twitching up into a smile and he relaxes completely, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly before patting Jensen on the shoulder.

“I’m choosing to take that as a compliment,” he says as he sits on the bench next to his friend. Jensen chuckles and knocks the other boy’s shoulder with his own. “So really, Jen, what was up out there? I might expect this mid-season when we’re all tired and sore but we barely finished boot camp three weeks ago and you’re already fumbling passes? That’s not the Jensen I know so, be honest with me, what’s goin’ on?”

Jensen weighs his losses. On the one hand, Chris is his best friend and knows practically everything there is to know about Jensen. On the other hand, he’s never dealt with something like this before. He’s not even sure he has words to describe it. But Chris is looking at him with that look that says, “I will hold you in here against your will until you tell me what’s wrong” and, honestly, Jensen wants to at least  _try_ and get this thing off his chest. At the risk of being teased relentlessly, Jensen decides to open up about this recent problem in his life, one he’s comes to refer to as the  _Jared Problem._

“There’s this omega…” Jensen tells Chris the whole shebang, from the heady and intoxicating scent of the boy to seeing the omega with Amell earlier in the evening. He tries to leave the details out, the absolute beauty of Jared. He tries not to go on about his chestnut brown hair or beautifully angled cheekbones. He really tries  _not_  to sound as completely gone about Jared as he is. Somehow, he doesn’t think he succeeds at any of this.

“Man, you go it bad,” Chris says when Jensen is finished. Jensen groans and covers his face with both hands, nodding in agreement even as it pains him to do so. “But how did this omega kid make you fumble away tonight’s game?”

“It’s not his fault,” Jensen says. “When I smelled him in the locker room and then saw him with Amell…I just couldn’t stop thinking. I mean, he had to smell me too, right? I was barely able to keep my hands to myself and I thought, ya know, when we met properly it’d be this instant…thing. But then he runs off with some other alpha and doesn’t even spare me a backward glance! It just doesn’t make any sense! Do I not smell the same to him as he does to me? Is that even possible?” Jensen sighs as a headache begins to form behind his temple. “I just can’t stop thinking about it and during the game, he was standing near the sidelines at one point, right at the end. I caught his scent and I just…”

“Fumbled,” Chris adds when Jensen trails off. Jensen glares but shrugs and nods. That’s basically the gist of what happened. “And now he’s with some other alpha?”

Jensen’s head snaps up. He hadn’t thought about it. He’d assumed that Jared would just go home after the game, an assumption he made while recovering from the blow of losing. He and Amell had been civil on the field. Well, of course Amell was, he had no reason not to be. Jensen had found it surprisingly easy to treat the young alpha with respect when Jared wasn’t within touching distance of either of them.

They’d all come back to the locker room and Chris and Jensen had waited out until everyone left for the after party. Amell had said he wasn’t going to go because he had to tutor Jared. But Jared was with Amell in the locker room earlier, which means that the tutoring session had already happened and Amell lied to that sophomore in the shower for whatever reason. He’s just trying to put the pieces together when Amell himself comes into the locker room.

“Oh hey guys, we’ve been looking for you—.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to the party tonight,” Jensen says before he can stop himself. Stephen looks startled, then confused, then a look of realization crosses his face.

“Oh no I just said that to Brad,” Amell excuses, “Danneel and Genevieve swore me to secrecy about to tonight’s after party. Cohen’s still throwing the regular Friday night blowout. But Danneel and Genevieve are throwing a secret party on an invite-only basis. Which is why I lied to Brad and why I’m here now. You are formally invited to our secret Friday night blowout.”

“You said you were tutoring Jared,” Jensen says. He curses himself because, wow, smooth. But Stephen just tilts his head back and laughs.

“Yeah well Brad isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, is he? He thinks that, right now, I’m tutoring someone…at 10 o’clock at night after a game? Anyone that stupid doesn’t deserve honesty. Anyways, you comin’ or what?”

Jensen’s still trying to process the information when Chris nudges him and they start stowing their stuff in their lockers before they follow Amell out to the parking lot. If Amell was lying to Bard, does that mean Jared went home or are he and Amell going to the party together? But if it’s invite-only, why would Danneel let a sophomore come? Jensen wants to ask Amell but doesn’t want to seem creepy or as if he’s coming onto what’s already Amell’s territory. For all Jensen knows the two could already be mated. The thought makes his blood burn but he stamps it down while he and Chris climb into his Oldsmobile.

Jensen sees Stephen getting into his own car and tries to spy who might be in the passenger seat but can’t make anything out. He sighs and pulls out of the parking lot, ready to spend the night getting completely blitzed and forgetting about Jared Padalecki altogether.

Jensen and Chris beat Stephen to Danneel’s house, thanks to some shortcuts that Jensen’s learned after living next to Danneel for most of his life. The crowd is big, but much smaller than it would be at one of Cohen’s blowouts. Instead of the whole school, it seems to be the whole upper class and a select few at that. Jensen finds that he recognizes almost everybody here, all their scents familiar to his nose.

The music is better, none of the poppy crap that Cohen would usually play. It’s some good old rock n’ roll. There’s still a keg and things will still get rowdy, but Jensen likes the atmosphere better. At least, that’s true for all of five minutes.

He’s filling his solo cup with beer from the keg when he smells it, a scent that he’s not sure he’ll ever be used to. He closes his eyes, trying to control his inner alpha but he can’t help the low growl in his chest or the way he breathes out the name, soft and low and full of intent.

“ _Jared_.”


	5. Burning, Like the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is a magnet and Jared is simply drawn to him.

Jared smells Jensen before he sees him. But he’s expecting it. He’s been dreading it since he and Stephen left the school together. It hits him square in the face but, mixed into the scents of a hundred other people, it’s not as overwhelming. He had been half hoping that Jensen wouldn’t come. Stephen and he had stayed back after the game because Stephen had been the one to draw the short straw and was made to wait outside until Jensen and Chris were ready, while the rest of the team went to start partying.

However, they’d been taking too long and Stephen got impatient. Jared had panicked, not wanting to face the other alpha, so he asked Stephen if he could wait in the car. Stephen had, thankfully, been happy to oblige him. But when Jared saw Jensen, Chris, and Stephen walking out to the parking lot together, his stomach filled with dread. Jensen was coming to the party and Jared was going to have to spend the entire night finding ways to avoid him.

Now, he’s not so sure he’ll be capable of such a feat. He nearly forgets Stephen (again) but the alpha drags him headfirst into the party…right towards Jensen who’s scanning the room, green eyes alert. Jared rips his arm from Stephen’s grasp and Stephen turns around, looking confused.

“You okay?” He calls over the music. Jared shrugs, trying to calm down the nervous energy in his stomach. Jensen’s scent is closer than it was before and it’s making him light headed. It’s almost like being in heat but he’s more aware of himself and has more control over his bodily reactions. Still, it’s staggering and Jared just wants more of it but the rational side of his brain wants it as far away from him as possible.

“Jared,” Stephen says and his voice is closer, “are you okay?”

“Fine,” replies, “just need to…use the bathroom. Can you get me a drink while I’m gone?”

Stephen nods and heads to the drink table and Jared ducks back into the crowd, weaving his way through bodies until he ends up on the other side of the dancefloor, facing a kitchen door. He needs to ask for where the bathroom is. He doesn’t really need to go but it’d be nice to have a place to clear his head a little bit. But just as he’s looking around for someone who might be able to direct him, he gets hit hard with Jensen’s scent and then hears the alpha’s voice on the other side of the kitchen door.

“Okay, but what is he doing here?” Jensen asks, sounding annoyed and strangely urgent. Jared’s shocked, head instinctively swiveling back to the drink table where Jensen had been standing not even five minutes ago. He curses himself, but doesn’t make any move to get away from the smell of Jensen. He can’t help but listen in either.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” a female voice says, “Gen and I have him in our chemistry class. He’s a cool kid and he was with Stephen. It’s only  _one_  sophomore, Jen. I don’t see why you’re making a thing out of it.”

That must be Danneel Harris, Jared realizes. She’s a senior, a popular one, who’s in Jared’s chemistry class. She’s nice, a very beautiful beta who’s won the hearts of many. Jared’s helped her a few times in chemistry and they’ve always gotten along relatively well.

More importantly, Jensen and Danneel seem to be talking about  _him_ (unless there’s another sophomore here that he isn’t aware of) which utterly baffles Jared. He’s confused now, and he tilts his head to listen more closely to what’s being said on the other side of the door.

“Danni,” Jensen says, voice almost whiny, “you don’t understand!”

“No, Jen, I don’t,” Danneel replies, “so why don’t you explain it to me? Why is one sophomore going to ruin your entire night?”

There’s a long silence and Jared doesn’t know whether to be intrigued or offended. What the hell has he ever done to Jensen? They’ve barely spoken five words to each other. He can’t imagine that he’s been that annoying in such a short time. Maybe Jensen is just an asshole, Jared reasons. But, somehow, that doesn’t seem right and he feels bad for the thought. That just confuses him for because why should he feel bad? For all he knows, Jensen  _is_  an asshole.

“Don’t make me say it,” Jensen begs and Jared can almost hear Danneel roll her eyes.

“Say  _what_ , Jensen? What could possibly be so bad? Do you owe this kid money or something?”

“He’s an omega,” Jensen says, sounding defeated.

“How is that—,” Danneel starts to say, but Jensen cuts her off.

“He’s my mate.” Danneel gasps audibly and Jared has to stifle his own as his head spins, but Jensen just barrels on. “I mean, he smells like…I don’t know, Dani. True mates aren’t real, right? But, god, this kid smells amazing. I’ve never, in my life, encountered anything like it. I-I asked my dad what it was like for him with my mom and he said that it had been overwhelming but I don’t think he got it, ya know? Jared’s not overwhelming…he’s…he’s  _intoxicating_. I can’t control myself around him, Dani and I’m screwed because he doesn’t seem to want anything to do with me!”

Something rises in Jared and he gets the, nearly uncontrollable, urge too march into the kitchen and kiss Jensen stupid and then drag the alpha somewhere private so he can show the alpha just what he’d like to do with him. But he hesitates and then is stopped by Stephen coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumps but is able to manage a weak smile when he sees the alpha. His mind is reeling, he wants to shrug Stephen off and go to Jensen but his senses are warring with his mind and he finds himself turning toward Stephen.

“I got you a drink!” Stephen says, handing Jared a red solo cup. Jared grabs it, nodding his thanks. He can’t bring himself to talk, his mind is a mess. He lets Stephen drag him away from the kitchen, and away from Jensen to the dancefloor. He chugs whatever’s in his solo cup and the alcohol makes it easier.

He lets Jensen slip from his mind, even though his scent is still heavy in his nose. He wraps himself around Stephen and lets alpha’s citrusy aroma overtake Jensen’s. Stephen doesn’t seem to mind at all. Before Jared really knows what’s going on, they’re a tangle of gyrating limbs on the dancefloor. He grins drunkenly and meets Stephen’s blue gaze. Their faces are close but Jared still isn’t ready for the kiss.

He doesn’t return it, doesn’t even get to decide if he wants to because just as Stephen’s lips descend onto his, a loud, rumbling voice booms through the crowd.

“ _GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!_ ”


	6. Inevitable, Like Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, they can't resist each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I had so much fun writing this and there will be a sequel but not until I finish my Big Bang and my Sastiel Storybook story. Until then, I’m glad you guys enjoyed this and please give feedback! I love reading guys’ thoughts!

“ _GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM_!”

If the sheer volume of Jensen’s voice doesn’t get Jared’s attention, then the vehemence with which the words are spoken sure does. He jumps away from Stephen to see Jensen striding toward them with a wild look in his eyes. His eyes are trained on Stephen but he’s walking toward Jared. The weird thing is that Jared doesn’t feel scared. Despite Jensen’s body language, he somehow knows that the aggression isn’t aimed at him.

“What the hell are you talking about Ackles?” Stephen asks, reminding Jared of his presence. Jared looks back at the other alpha but Stephen is already pushing past him to get to Jensen. Jared swallows. He doesn’t want there to be a fight. And Stephen has a point. What is Jensen talking about? Jared hasn’t said more than ten words to him, if that. Then, it dawns on him.

He’s so stupid! In all his panic, Jared never once imagined that Jensen might be going through the same thing. It’s basic biology but Jared’s always felt woefully underprepared for the task of being an omega. Jared probably smells to Jensen, like Jensen smells to him. It’s a baffling thought for Jared, considering the fact that Jensen is…well  _Jensen_ and Jared’s just some silly sophomore who barely knows left from right in the way of being a good omega or a good mate.

But there’s no denying the smell, and the pull is too great. Jared doesn’t think he could deny himself any longer even if he cared to try.

“Jared is mine,” Jensen growls to Stephen and that’s when Jared remembers what’s happening. He shakes his head and pulls himself from his thoughts. Stephen and Jensen are having a stare down.

“Funny,” Stephen spits, “I don’t smell you on him.”

Jensen growls and Jared can’t help but roll his eyes. He’s flattered, to some extent. But he will not be fought over like he’s some piece of meat.  

“Actually,” Jared cuts in, causing both alphas to look at him, “I belong to myself. I’m sorry, Stephen but…you and I are just…not compatible. I like you, but…”

Stephen opens his mouth to say something but Jensen cuts him off.

“See, Amell? He’s—.”

“Not yours either, Jensen,” Jared finishes. The older alpha’s eyes snap to him and or a second, it looks like he might cry. But he must see the quirk of Jared’s lips because he grins wide.

“No?” He asks Jared, head tilting, turning away from his faceoff with Stephen to walk closer to Jared. Jared doesn’t back away when Jensen gets close.

“No,” he says quietly, looking Jensen in the eye. “In fact,” he mutters, bringing his hand up and brushing his fingers up against Jensen’s jaw, “I think it’s the other way around.”

“Yeah?” Jensen asks, breathless. The rest of the room has gone still. The first touch of mating is powerful, felt and smelled by everyone in vicinity. Prior to the first touch of mating, the smell is reserved for the predestined mates. But once the fate is sealed, it is for everyone to know. In fact, if they’re not careful, they might end up mating on the floor right here and now, in front of everyone at the only party Jared has ever been too.

Somehow, it doesn’t bother him nearly as much as it should.

“Yeah,” Jared mutters, but it’s against Jensen’s lips and, suddenly they’re kissing. Jared struggles to keep a clear head but it’s hard when Jensen’s tongue is doing amazing things to his mouth.

“Mine,” Jensen growls when he finally manages to pull away. Jared wants to correct him but he realizes that he’s not he one Jensen is talking to. Stephen is still standing there, looking surprised and a little offended. Jared feels a small pang of guilt but, otherwise, keeps his tongue. This is between the alphas and nothing and omega could do would stop it.

Stephen sighs and nods, backing down. He disappears into the crowd and that’s when Jared remembers that they’re surrounded by onlookers.

“Bedroom,” Jared says, unable to use any other words as it’s quickly becoming a necessity that he should always have a piece of Jensen’s skin under his lips.

Suddenly, he’s being lifted. He squeaks a little in surprise, but it’s muffled by Jensen’s shoulder. He wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist and allows himself to be carried from the room and down the hall toward a bedroom.

Jensen must know which bedrooms are safe to use because he finds a door at the end of the hallway and carries Jared inside. He knocks the door closed behind them and then gets a few steps into the room before he drops Jared onto the bed.

When they’re alone, Jensen’s scent is even more potent. Jared’s head is swimming with it and he can feel the way his pheromones are pushing his body into heat. His skin is pulling tight and he can feel that the slick is starting to build up at his hole, the substance leaking down and forming a wet spot on the back of his jeans.

The fact of life is that mating is rarely ever pretty. It’s not meant to be a romantic scene or all that loving and tender. The actual act of mating, the meeting of bodies and souls that have agreed to belong to each other for all their lives, is messy and wild. It’s a true testament to their animal nature, inherited from their ancient were ancestors: those who become beasts in the moonlight. Jared knows he’ll never run on four legs but he can almost feel the ancient animal inside him rear its head as the need to have Jensen gets stronger and stronger.

Once they’re naked, it’s a miracle that Jensen doesn’t just start fucking him right away. But there’s a moment of clarity where Jensen looks down at him, green eyes full of awe and wonder.

“You’re mine,” he mutters softly, as if he can’t believe it himself. “For a second there, I never thought I’d have you…but you’re mine now. Right?”

“Hey,” Jared says with mock indignation, “I thought we were mates. You’re mine too, you know?”

“I know,” Jensen answers back immediately, a smile blooming on his face, “I know.”

They don’t really know each other and there’s quite a lot to learn but they’ll have a lifetime to figure it out and to get it together. Right now, Jared just wants Jensen inside him.

And it’s messy. After the tenderness of the moment subsides, it’s all hands and knees and elbows and sweat. Jensen fucks Jared like he’s dying for it. The movement of his hips is sinful as their skin slaps together. Jared can’t keep quiet, moans and groans leaving his mouth with escalating volume. The feeling of Jensen inside him in indescribable. His hard cock bounces between them, wet and dripping with precome and Jared doesn’t think he’ll need any help coming with Jensen’s cock hitting the right spot on every thrust.

“Oh god, Jensen, fuckin’ knot me,” Jared begs and he doesn’t really need to because he can already feel the swell of Jensen’s knot tugging on the rim of his asshole. It’s a little painful but a lot more pleasurable and once the knot swells and is locked inside Jared, the omega comes hard. The world whites out behind his eyes and he’s only grounded by the feeling of Jensen collapsing on top of him as he pumps load after load of come into his mate.

Being tied has always been described as a very intimate. Jared never knew what that meant but he gets it now. He can feel all of Jensen inside him, and he doesn’t just mean the knot. He can feel Jensen’s heartbeat as if it were his own. He can feel the alpha’s bones and lungs and his rushing blood, all while, somehow, still being aware of his own body.

“Wow,” Jensen whispers, “didn’t know it’d feel like this.”

“Me either,” Jared agrees just as quietly.

They share languid kisses as Jensen’s knot slowly goes down. Once he’s able to slip out, they get underneath the covers (avoiding the wet spot) and curl together, eyes never leaving each other’s.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Jared says, feeling that the sentiment is wholly appropriate.

“I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you,” Jensen responds. Jared smiles and pushes himself closer to his mate.

“So what now?” Jared asks and he means a lot of things. What’s going to happen on Monday? What’s going to happen when Jensen has to leave for college? What’s going to happen next? He’s never done this before and as safe as Jensen makes him feel, he knows that once they have to return to their normal lives, it’s not going to be the same. Regrettably, it cannot always be like this.

“We’ll take it as it comes,” Jensen says. “But I’m not letting anything come between us, Padalecki. You’re mine now.”

Jared can’t help but be completely satisfied with the non-answer. He doesn’t know if it’s because Jensen’s the one that said it or because he really is okay with rolling with life’s punches. He’s not sure about a lot of things right now. But he is sure about one, and it’s the alpha lying next to him. He presses his lips against the shell of Jensen’s ear and closes his eyes, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“And you’re mine, Ackles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find and follow me at fucktoysam.tumblr.com to request prompts and see more of my writing.


End file.
